Those Girls
by Prongserific
Summary: I'm not like one of those girls. I'm not well-read, I don't cross my legs when I sit, I would never be caught dead in a sweater set. There are rips in my tights, and usually a bottle of firewhiskey in my grip. I, Rose Weasley, am pregnant. It may be strange to me but to them I'm just another one of those girls.
1. Different

Title: Those Girls

By: J.A. Hartman

Summary: I'm not like one of those girls. I'm not well-read, I don't cross my legs when I sit, I would never be caught dead in a sweater set. There are rips in my tights, and usually a bottle of firewhiskey in my grip. I, Rose Weasley, am pregnant. It may be strange to me but to them I'm just another one of those girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1: Different

I'm not like one of those girls, the ones who sit at the end of the tables and avoid my curious gaze. I look them over. They're weird, and quiet...they don't dress quite right, and they're anything but sexy. They don't know how to wear their hair so they leave it hanging down their backs all frazzled and frizzy or they keep it up in a ponytail or tight bun, maybe they don't know how to wear it any other way, maybe they don't want to bother with it, maybe(Heaven forbid) they like it that way. It's not as if they're ugly really...just bland, lonely, boring. The point is I am not like them. And sometimes I wonder if I would be happier if I were.

You see, I'm a Weasley, and with the name comes certain...obligations. My parents were all jolly good friends with the teachers, and what this means is that they feel it is their duty and right to know everything about my life and intercede whenever they feel it is necessary. And this isn't just me! They know everything about all of the Potters, all the Malfoys, all the Weasleys. We put on our best act around them (well most of us at least), we make sure to look like we're studying when really we're bent over the Marauders Map, we look like we're rushing to class when really we're running late to a mid-afternoon firewhiskey session to get us through the day. We're really quite the troublemakers and if they knew, then so would our parents. So I sit at the very end with my many many cousins who share the same obligations as I to appear perfect, sweet, and studious.

My cousin Lily is sitting across the way from me taking tiny bites of her toast as she reads over The Daily Prophet completely immersed in what she's doing, her long sheen of red hair creating a curtain for her to hide behind as she reads. Dom peaks over her shoulder whenever Lily changes her facial expression. James roughs up his hair with one hand and the other drapes his girlfriend's waist. She looks awfully familiar but James insists he's never dated her before. His lips make their way to her neck every once in awhile and she preens under the attention, happy to be noticed...for now at least. He brings a new girl around about every two weeks "Exercising his options." he says. I feel bad for them really, he picks them up and drops them again so quickly I can hardly keep track. The only real positive for me is that I never have to remember their name.

"Have you guys met Jessica?" He asks us his lips leaving her neck, brown eyes sparkling with lust. I play along of course even though I disapprove of his philandering.

"You're in my Arithmancy class aren't you Jessica? Funny but you look just like this girl Laura...you remember Laura don't you James?" Well, I mostly play along. Jessica blushes slightly and glances back at the Ravenclaw table where Laura (James' last girlfriend) is staring daggers at her back.

James furrows his brows as if to say 'shut your mouth' and I stick out my tongue.

"I"m sorry Jessica, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you in Arithmancy. Be nice James." I smirk and stand up, with one playfully disapproving glance at my manwhore of a cousin.. I'm not hungry in the slightest and sitting through a breakfast during which James and 'Jessica' will be making out the whole time sounds about as interesting as watching paint dry. And besides, in approximately an hour I have to step onto the quidditch pitch for the biggest quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. James has been drilling us non-stop all week and I've felt ready all week...but now that the day is here, I can't shake the nerves. If we lose James'll have our heads, and then once he's done having our heads the Slytherins will mock us into isolation. Let me tell you, it's scary how serious I am about that. However, I'm only a chaser and not under as much pressure as James who's a seeker facing off against his own brother, Al. Suppose that explains the morning PDA, he's got to let off his steam somehow. It's going to be an interesting game.

I make my way to the Gryffindor tower humming to myself and smiling at those I know as I go, sometimes sending a wry look. The Gryffindor common room is buzzing with activity as people prepare for the game. There's a group of 3rd years in the corner putting together a sign, I see my brother look around cautiously before one of his little friends hands him a bottle of what appears to be mead.

"Oy!" I yell at him as I go by and manage a quick slap to the back of his head. I try to pretend not to notice when he takes another large swig before laughing with his friends. I am pleased to find as I enter my dormitory that everyone else seems to be preparing for the game or having lunch. I peak at myself in the mirror and sigh at the thought of leaving my comfortable clothes for my quidditch robes. Everytime I wear the things I end up sweating like a pig. Sometimes when we win I don't even join in the celebrations and favor a bath where I can scrub off my own grime. I pull 'em out anyway though and jab the things with my wand trying to lessen their thickness and allow some air to the areas that get the warmest. Once I've finally finished placing vents in the armpits, sides, and legs I spread out on my bed and look at the ceiling.

I wish I looked as good as Dom would look in these quidditch robes. Of course no one looks stunning in a bulky wool outfit complete with knee and elbow pads, but something tells me that Dom would pull it off quite easily. She could make a potato sack look like a couture dress. I pick the ugly leather helmet that I've tossed aside off the floor and shove it on my head, and stand to leave, but not before I give my best movie star pose in the mirror to try and make myself feel better. Spoiler: it doesn't.

"Oh bloody hell..." I mutter when I stumble onto the quidditch pitch and see black clouds rolling in. I grumble a little as I drag my feet to the locker room.

"Rose! Where the ruddy hell have you been?" James scolds as I come grumbling into the gryffindor locker room.

"I'm only 5 minutes late, calm down mate." I scowl at him.

"Well perhaps next time I oughto chain you to my ankle that way I know you're around someone who takes this game seriously."

"Oh bugger off James. I'm here now and that's all that matters." He shoots me a glare but continues on with his stupid lecture. I sit down on one of the many benches and attempt to cross my legs which only results in an awkward and uncomfortable position which I hold for a few seconds before deciding against the lot of it. The lecture continues on for another ridiculous ten minutes, and I take none of it in. I don't particularly care what inspiring words James has to say to us today. I've heard them all before, and I believe it's the same for everyone else except for a small 2nd year named Hamish, who has just been put on the team. His eyes are bulging and tearing up more and more with every word James says. I giggle silently to myself but otherwise, continue to not pay any attention to my surroundings trying to enter my Quidditch bubble. I breathe in deep and let it out again, imagining the feeling of the wind on my face, the sound of the roaring crowd, the rush of adrenaline when I make a flawless goal. Breathe in. Breathe out.

James claps his hands bringing me back to earth and the rest of my teammates cheer and stand to gather their broomsticks. I join them lazily and grab my pathetic little nimbus 2000. We all hop on and zoom onto the quidditch pitch. My mind spins trying to remember where we're supposed to be and what we're supposed to be doing. I fly higher and higher taking position between little Hamish and Lily. I nod to her and suck in a deep breath waiting for the action to start. I shouldn't be nervous, I have been playing quidditch for 3 years now, but I still find my head spinning and my stomach queasy whenever we fight off against Slytherin. I look across the field and scoff when two slytherins high five each other and laugh. How are they so upbeat? We've beat them the last 5 times we've played against them. A loud booming voice breaks through the crowd and I smile at the sound of Fred Weasley's voice.

"Welcome welcome Hogwarts to a rather disgusting day to play quidditch! Lucky though we have two beautiful teams to lift our spirits for today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Our captains James Potter, and his brother Albus Potter shake hands. Will they be able to put familial bonds aside to play a fair game today? Only time will tell! They mount their brooms and the quaffle is released! Rose Weasley dives down facing off against Douglas Fletchley they circle each other for a moment trying to grab the quaffle but Rose is quicker! She snatches the quaffle. My little cousin is moving quickly today! Rose rushes toward the Slytherin goal post movin-Oh watch out Rose! Rose ducks what could've been a nasty hit from a bludger by Scorpius Malfoy, and drops the quaffle which is snatched up by Albus."

"Bollocks!" I scream and waver on my broom for a moment. "Come on Hamish! Knock him off his broom!" I yell as I zoom past Hamish, rain stinging my face, trying to meet Jones before he reaches the goal posts.

"He passes to Jones. Jones heads toward the goal post….AND HE SCORES! THAT'S TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN! Gryffindor you had better catch up quick! The newest member of the Gryffindor team Hamish, is looking around wildly, perhaps trying to find a bludger to hit? It's your lucky day Hamish! And that's a first score for our newest recruit! He's knocked Douglas Fletchley and-Hold on! Is that the snitch I see?" It's as if the whole of the team stops moving when they hear that. I see a speck of gold close to the Slytherin goal posts and point a knowing gaze in that direction trying to tip off James.

"James dives towards the ground but is rudely interrupted by Joe Cattermole! WAIT WHITBY SCORES! THAT'S ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!"

Its horrible. I'm watching Slytherin win, circling around the quidditch pitch, practically steaming with anger, but to my dismay they score again.

"Where is the bloody quaffle?!" I yell to my fellow chaser who looks just as confused as I do. Finally I see Whitby dip awkwardly as he avoids a bludger and he weaves again as James and Cattermole go zooming by chasing after the snitch. Whitby drops the quaffle and I move as quickly as I can and manage to snatch it. I hear Whitby curse and the Gryffindor stand roar, and I let the momentary joy wash over me as I manage to score. But before I know what's happening Brad Whitby is zooming toward me a look of rage on his face. I narrowly dodge his attempt to knock me from my broom and make sure to yell a slur of obscenities at his smug smirking face while the announcment rings out that Slytherin has scored again.

"Its James against Cattermole! They've clearly spotted the snitch and if one of them doesn't catch it soon they're going to wear themselves out. Here it is!" I want to be present in the game but I can't help but turn my head and watch as James and Cattermole go neck-in-neck rushing towards the Gryffindor goal posts. James reaches out his hand and then so does Cattermole, I'm holding my breath and in a flash it's all over and I can't tell who's won.

"JOE CATTERMOLE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN IS TAKING HOME THE VICTORY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 6 YEARS! CONGRATULATIONS SLYTHERIN!" Half of the crowd goes wild while the other half begins booing and cursing. James looks as if he's about to cry. We all come to land on solid ground. Hamish throws off his helmet dramatically and I offer him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Next time mate, it's only your first game."

"It's okay, James. I mean…we've won every year in a row against Slytherin. They were bound to catch up to us eventually right?" Isabelle Longbottom offers in an attempt to console.

"No…not right! I mean…bloody hell. We practiced, we were perfect! I mean Godric we're supposed to be the best!"I can't help but smirk at his cockiness. He's always been cocky.

"Can't win em all as they say." I mutter as I walk past him rolling my eyes as he curses at my back.

We're all sulking as we walk back to our dormitories to get dressed. The common room is completely empty. Everybody's already at the Slytherin common room where we're sure a keg of firewhiskey has already been cracked open. We're not quite ready for any sort of partying, considering our state of defeat and disgusting-ness.

I reach the dormitories at last and kick open my trunk. I pull out the outfit I was planning on wearing to what was supposed to be Gryffindors celebration and look at it for a little while. It's a pair of skinny jeans with black flats a low cut black rayon shirt a yellow floral kimono that hangs down past my rump and a pretty necklace with a peacock feather strung on. I fluff my red hair up a bit and apply the proper amount of make-up for a party and head out leaving my wand on my bedside table. Who needs magic when you have firewhiskey?

We reach the dungeons and are relieved when we see a first-year sitting outside to let people in, not wanting to bother with figuring out some strange dramatic password that the Slytherins surely love. Its obvious they have bribed him with firewhiskey as he's slurring a bit when he says the password. As soon as the portrait swings open there's an overwhelming smell of smoke and alcohol and the familiar scent warms my soul.

"Alcohol!" I say the moment I see Dom who is dancing in the middle of a crowd of guys with a bottle of honey mead in her hands. She hands me the bottle and giggles as one of the boys scoops her closer for a more intimate dance. I roll my eyes and take a swig. I look at the nearly full bottle and notice that Dom has gone from rubbing her rump into her mystery dates junk to snogging the idiot. This is good news for me as I doubt she'll come looking for the bottle any time soon. I smirk happily and take another swig letting the warmth of the alcohol spread through-out my limbs. My hips begin moving to the sound of the music and my head rolls back. It feels good to move but it feels even better to drink. Before I know it, the bottle is nearly empty and I am drunkety-drunk-drunk. I look around for Dom, or James, or someone, but they must have all paired off and disappeared because I am surrounded by a crowd of grinding Slytherins. I take one last swig of the delicious, life-sustaining honey mead and throw the empty bottle aside before collapsing onto one of the many couches. A drunken smile is plastered on my face when Scorpius Malfoy…who nearly killed me today, sits down next to me a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"You….should give meadrink of that." I reach for the bottle but he holds it just out of reach with a smirk.

"Should I now?" He asks clearly more sober then me.

"Yes you should you bugger, nearly killed metoday and I'll take this too." I grin and swipe the cigarette from his hand. I take in a long deep drag, savoring the taste and the instant nicotine high that makes my fingers tingle.

"Careful now; I hear the things will kill you."

"Funny, that's what they say about you , Scorpius Malfoy." I say seriously, putting my hand on his shoulder "Scorpius… now THAT is a horriblename. I'm so sorry that you have that name." Scorpius laughs as much as one can while still appearing annoyingly mysterious . I take another quick drag and hand the cigarette back to him. He takes a drag and wipes his mouth after a swig of firewhiskey before handing me the bottle with a wry sideways glance. I take a swig too and begin laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. I don't know why. It's not funny. "Scorp…I'm gonna call you that for now on…mkay?" He nods in agreement.

"I think that's the first time I have heard you speak my name, Rose Weasley."

"And such lovely timing I have because THAT is definitely the first time you have spoken mine." I say with a hiccup.

"I'll tell you what Rose, I'd love to dance with you to make up for nearly knocking you off your broom today."

"I can agree to that." I am flirting. I am flirting with Scorpius Malfoy, and dare I say it, he is flirting right back. I put out my hand and he stands up to take it like a gentleman. I rest my hand in his and find I don't have the energy to stand, but I do have the energy to laugh. I slap the bottle into his hand and stand up myself.

"Come now Scorp you've got to catch up to me quick if we have any hope of this being consensual." This time he really does laugh, a big guttural laugh, and takes a massive swig, gulping down the liquid thirstily until it's close to empty. I pull the bottle from him and toss it aside before pulling his hands to my hips and swaying against him. He begins to wobble a little as he moves but it doesn't stop him from running his hands up and down my waist. I grin lazily and pull him closer to me grinding my hips into his.

"Rose." He whispers and runs one hand through my hair "You have such pretty hair." Even though I'm bladdered to the point of no return, that doesn't stop me from blushing at his comment. I look back up at him and he's nearly an inch away from my face.

"Are you gonna kiss me Scorpius Malfoy?" I ask and stop dancing immediately, suddenly realizing the seriousness of this situation.

"Are you gonna let me?" I blush again and in the blink of an eye I press my lips against his. He tastes like alcohol, but I don't mind, I know that I do too. His lips are surprisingly soft and the heat of his breath is just as intoxicating as the mead that got me into this. I can feel the desire in his touch and smile into his lips "Let's go to your dorm." I whisper to him.

"Are you sure?" He asks pulling back, a little shocked by my bluntness.

"Scorpius…if you haven't noticed, I'm enjoying this, and you are clearly now just as drunk as I am and that makes this all okay." He smiles, and draws my hand to his, our gaze unbreaking, he leads me up the stairs to his dormitories. He stops to kiss me in the hall, then again when we reach the threshold, then again when we enter and I push him away playfully not wanting anyone to hear us. But it's empty. Usually at these kinds of parties there are couples in every bed in every corner and every bathroom. But here we are all alone. I lay down on one of the beds not knowing which is his and kick off my shoes I reach out a hand to draw him to me and he stumbles to get free of his pants and I laugh hysterically when he falls to the ground. I crawl off the bed and sit down next to him meeting my lips to his, searching his mouth for that heat once again. He pulls the cardigan from my back and holds me closer to him. His hands sneak their way to the zipper of my jeans and instinctively I pull a blanket off the bed and wrap it around my waist. I peel his shirt off his lean pale back and pull off my bra and my black rayon shirt in one fell swoop. He reaches out his hand and takes one breast in the palm of his hand running one finger over my nipple sending a shock of electricity through me. I suddenly feel urgent, the need to be closer to him fills me up and I fumble with his underwear and my own then crawl on top of him kissing his chest as I grow eager for the his touch, for every part of him. I position myself over his cock and meet his eyes, their drunk sultriness pulling me in.

"Do you have your wand?" He asks me and I lean forward to kiss him.

"No…" I whisper not giving a damn, eager for him to say it's okay. Eager to be filled.

"Rose…" He mumbles his breath shaking as I rub the head of his cock against my opening trembling with desire and practically panting.

"It's okay." I tell him my breathing heavy and my eyes half closed. "I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Rose…"

"Scorpius…It's okay." I make eye contact with him and wait for his approval, he grins and nods and pulls my hips down upon his, letting his length enter my velvety heat at last. I let out a solid low moan and so does he. I grind my hips into his, rubbing my clit against his pelvis, searching for that perfect spot that feels so wonderful when I push against him. He lifts his hips to help me along and I am so thankful I bend down to kiss him and he moans into my mouth. Our rhythm matches each other and I feel that familiar warmth spreading through my belly and down my thighs, I close my eyes in concentration and brace myself against his chest grinding ever harder against him and savoring the sounds of his breath growing heavier. He grips my hips harder, and I feel a tight coil in me about to spring. He lifts his hips again and it sends me over the edge, colors burst before my eyes and my body tightens around his as I scream out his name in between gasps. He sits up and grabs me by the waist, flips me over and moves faster in me taking me for his own. A sly smug grin curls his lips as he looks down at me slowly pistoning in and out of my body making sure to draw out each moment. I'm trying to hold my own, steady my breathing, but I'm holding onto his neck and I am shaking and I find myself begging "Please! Oh please god." And he moves faster again his grin breaking into a frown of concentration a drop of sweat on his upper lip that I kiss away. Each movement is a wave of pleasure, his body reaching all those delicious little spots, and I feel myself about to come again, as my body begins to tighten around him and I gasp, and gasp, he lets out a loud grunt and slams his body into mine over and over until I feel him spill inside of me as I climax around his warm cock. Our moans match each others and he relaxes against my chest breathing hard as I release my legs draping them around his throwing my head back happily in conjugal bliss.

I listen as his breathing steadies, signaling he's fast asleep. I smile to myself and as I drift off to sleep I think to myself proudly, "I just fucked a Malfoy."

Authors note: Well there you have it! I have this story posted on a different site but have recently completely overhauled it as the original is...well let's just say this is much more tastefully done. Let me know what you think and where I can improve things. Thanks!


	2. That Guy

Chapter 2: That guy

"Oh god I fucked a Malfoy." It runs through my mostly asleep head, pulling me from happy warm dreams and I start awake my naked body sprawled across the wood floor under a single sheet, Scorpius lying right next to me his hand intertwined with mine. I sit up like a bullet realizing where I am, "Oh god I fucked Malfoy…" I whisper and snatch my hand back from his. I look around and take in my surroundings; the smell of sex, scattered clothing, sun streaming in through the heavy Slytherin encrusted curtains, and a completely empty dorm room aside from us. I'm shocked to see that no one else has come back after our wild night. The room spins a bit as I look around my hair getting caught on my sticky sweat coated neck. My head pounds and a wave of nausea washes over me. I close my eyes and sigh. Deep breaths.

"Clothes…." I mumble to myself groggily. I pull the blanket tighter around me and stand up searching like a mad woman for something to cover me. I discover my pants, shirt and kimono in a heap under his bed, but my shoes, undergarments, and jewelry are lost forever in the horrible mess that is the boys dormitory. Knowing that this is better than running out of the dorms naked I pull the things on slowly making sure not to make any loud noises as Scorpius is still fast asleep and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with the consequences of my actions just yet. I look down at the evidence of the night's happenings. He's sprawled there in a very similar way that I was, no regard for modesty, the sun peaking in through the curtains glimmering across his bare chest. Scorpius has to have the most beautiful naked body that I have ever seen in my entire life. I lay back down next to him, fully clothed, and rest my hand on his chest looking up at his beautifully sculpted face. Such a lovely Malfoy he is creamy pale skin his hair as light as. His chest is rigid and lined with muscles built from Quidditch and youth, every now and then a dark mole dapples his perfectly smooth skin until it reaches his hips and there is the smallest bit of hair leading down...down...down. I resist the urge to follow the trail his body makes for me and reach under the covers and explore him even more and instead I shakily pull myself up onto my elbows to look upon his face once more. I can't help it, I suppose I'm just a romantic, but it's too perfect a moment to pass up and I gently lower myself down to meet my lips with his. He stays sleeping peacefully but his lips briefly and quickly curl into the tiniest of smirks. Standing above him I feel smug as can be, that is until I turn and my world spins again. I feel like I could vomit any minute and don't want to do so here, on the floor of the 6th year Slytherin boys dormitory, and so I tiptoe, barefoot and wobbling, my way down the staircase back to my own house.

The castle is still asleep it seems as I make my way back to my dormitories my feet slapping against the stone floor. Every sound I make is amplified by the surrounding silence and I cant help but savor the feeling of peace even as my head throbs and my stomach lurches. Rays of light pour in through the windows smattering the halls in a lovely display and I try to suck in that sight, committing it all to memory for me to look back on years from now when I'm an old sod with sagging tits. I was a teenager once, alive, debaucherous and wild, walking back to my bed in the early hours of the day commando and barefoot.

When I get to my dorms there is only one bed aside from mine that is empty. Its Doms and I figure she ended up doing more than just snogging that random guy. That dirty grimy feeling is setting in. I don't know if the dirty feeling is because of the hangover or if it's the fact that I'm not wearing any underpants…either way I need to shower. I sigh and tiptoe as quietly as I can to the bathroom ready to scrub myself clean and possibly vomit. Unfortunately, there's already somebody in one of the stalls and I know exactly who it is. When I hear the water stop running, I duck into a shower and rid myself of the small amount of clothes I'm wearing, tossing them out of the stall.

"Rose?" Its Dom sounding perky and perfectly sober.

"Oh bugger." I say as my head pounds and the room spins, I'm not even given the chance to turn on the showerhead before she begins interrogating me.

"You never came back last night what happened?" She asks in mock concern an mischievous tone in her voice. I take a deep breath thinking of a proper excuse but when I open my mouth to speak, vomit comes out instead spilling mercilessly onto and around the shower drain. Merlin bless hangovers.

"Godric, are you okay?" So inquisitive this morning I see. I sigh rolling my eyes. Dom is just as hungover as I am, maybe even more, and she's up before me with zero vomiting.

"Hand me a towel." I sigh wiping the puke from my face with the back of my wrist. She knows how to get things out of me…even if she doesn't try, I feel guilty if I don't tell her every little detail about my life.

"What?"

"Towel!" She throws one of the fluffy towels over the stall door. I turn on the shower head to clean up my mess then cover myself before committing to my shame and walking out before her.

"I spent the night with someone."

"YOU did?! I thought I was the only one last night..." She grins thoughtfully and I roll my eyes again, as much as I can in fact, "So….who was it?" I feel my ears turn red and curse my father for passing me on this embarrassing trait.

"I...um…I don't remember." I lie. "What about you? Why are you up so early? How are you even human after last night?"

"That's just the grace of me, deary." She purses her lips and makes a kissing sound. I place my fingers against her lips and giggle. She's always so happy after a Quidditch game, mostly because every time there's a party Dom gets laid. Us non-veelas however, usually have to work at it. I don't really find it fair. She's just this tiny little thing with no butt, though her face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and she's got this gorgeous white-blonde hair that cascades down her back like a silver waterfall, not unlike her mother's. She could be a model in a second, but instead here she is being my best friend collecting shags, and empty bottles of firewhiskey.

"Oh come on Rosie, who was it?" I wobble up to the sink trying to swallow down the vomit again and reach a shaky hand toward my toothbrush. I imagine if I lather it up thick in my mouth she may not want me to answer. But when I turn to look at her she's looking at me urgently.

"Non-yerbusiness." I mumble out, my mouth full of toothpaste. I spit the stuff out and turn my own accusing gaze to her.

"Who'd YOU sleep with?" She smirks and wrinkles her nose, trying to act shy. It won't work on me. "I know you want to tell me." I say reaching a finger up to pinch her little cheek dimple.

"Fine...it was Brad."

"Brad who?" I ask suspiciously readying myself to scowl.

"Whitby."

"You're kidding me." I laugh and slap a hand to my mouth, "He dated Prisha last year and it ended terribly, and he nearly knocked me of my broom! And-and he's a Slytherin!" Ok, so I'm a hypocrite.

"Did I say I was going to date him? And so what? It's not like you haven't fraternized with other houses. Remember last year? That ravenclaw boy whose name you neglected to get?"

"Seymour Higsby." I say with a grin. I only did learn his name this last year, but it's always much more fun to prove a point.

"Seymour?" Dom laughs out loud and shakes her head. She turns to go and as she leaves whacks me on the buttocks, "I've got sober-up potion in my trunk if you need it."

"Oh thank Merlin." I hear her rummaging in her trunk giggling in a hushed tone when our roommate Prisha Patil lets out an obnoxious snore. There's the clinking of glass and then the sound of footsteps as she tosses the phial to me through the doorway and I barely catch it, dropping my towel in the process.

Guzzling the potion down in one eager gulp I feel the warm comfort of relief overwhelm me and let out an involuntary groan at the feeling. I sigh, finally able to dreamily recall last night's events with a clear mind, and enter the shower, this time with the full intention of getting clean. The water pops on and for once it's actually warm. It runs over me washing away that grimy feeling . I scrub myself hard with my loofah and rinse out my mouth again even though I've already brushed my teeth.

I wash myself clean as can be with alcohol seeping from my pores (even though my hangover is gone the smell of alcohol prevails) and finally step out of the shower feeling much more refreshed. I run a defrizzing potion through my hair. My red curls smooth into soft ringlets as I run my wand through my hair to dry it and at long last pull on my clothes for the day. I look myself over in the mirror trying to find anything about my appearance that screams what I was up to last night. My complexion is pallor, though my lips are a lovely shade of pink, and my eyes are clear, but then I notice...there on the corner of my chin is a red splotch that I immediately recall receiving last night.

Our moans match each others and he relaxes against my chest breathing hard as I release my legs draping them around his and lay my head back against the floor in conjugal bliss. He looks up at me a drunk smirk on his face that falls suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you just…I left a hickey on your chin. Right there." He runs his thumb lightly over the soft skin between my jaw and hair line and bends down to kiss it again. He pulls himself up onto his elbows and looks me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." I let out a barking laugh and he giggles before unsteadily rolling of of me and laying back agains the floor, before wrapping me in his arms.

I listen as his breathing steadies, signaling he's fast asleep. I smile and as I drift to sleep I think to myself proudly, "I just fucked a Malfoy."

I smirk smugly as I walk and yet, I am not looking forward to breakfast. Usually, breakfast and I get along smashingly. So long as there is tea and toast I can carry on. But today, I know that the moment I walk into the Great Hall I'll have to look at the Slytherin table and whether I mean to or not I'll find him and he'll either be sitting there staring back at me or he won't.

As soon as I find myself standing in front of the door my stomach does a few flips and I want to throw up. I can do the sex thing, I am great at the sex thing but I'm not so great at the rejection thing. Even worse I cannot what-so-ever do the relationship thing, and who the hell knows what kind of things Slytherins want (whips and chains probably). But I'm a bloody Gryffindor, and I am brave, and reckless, and also I'm being pushed into the great hall by a rampaging group of hungry Hufflepuffs and am left with no choice but to enter.

Like I expected, my eyes go straight to Scorpius. But he's not looking at me. He's not looking anywhere near me. He's looking at his food like it's going to eat him instead of him eating it. He doesn't look up. At all. I stare at him willing him to notice me, completely unsure of what I'll do if he does.

"Rose!" My cousin calls. I continue to stare ahead at him watching to see if he looks up at the sound of my name…maybe he grips his fork a little tighter he wobbles a bit in his seat but otherwise I may as well not exist. Well if that's the way he wants it that's fine. I can be cool, I can be relaxed. If he's gonna be a smarmy prat then I'll be loosey goosey. Not as if it was the best sex of my life or anything. I mean sure it was up there in the rankings top 10 maybe? But that doesn't warrant my anxiety. I look at him again and a vision flashes through my head of him biting at my neck. Well okay maybe top 5. Definitely top 5. I look over again as I walk trying to appear casual even though I'm pretty sure my arms weigh a hundred pounds each. But when I side-glance his way he hasn't moved an inch. Bollocks what's wrong with him? It's not like he had a bad time...is it? Oh Godric what if I was horrible? What if I was a drunk slaggy mess slobbering all over him? What if he never wants to be around me again? What if he thinks I'm disgusting? Merlin forbid, what if I stank? "Rosie?" Doms voice pulls me out of my downward spiral, "You 'kay? You're all...I don't know stroppy."

"Little distracted is all." I am trying as hard as I can to not look at him in valid fear that Dom will see exactly who I'm looking at and figure out exactly who I slept with. I sit down next to her and across from my brother who looks as if he's nursing a hangover himself. Poor ickle Hugo, too young to know how to brew a simple Hangover potion.

"So…" Hugo starts swallowing back what I assume to be vomit, "Hows James taking it?"

"You mean our defeat? Didn't you see him down a bottle of firewhiskey last night?" Hugo winces and nods solemnly. Dom snorts a bit. She never really took Quidditch seriously. I never understood that, she's a bloody Weasley for Merlins sake. Quidditch is life in the Weasley family. Every Christmas it's nothing but 'Chudley Cannons' this and 'Holyhead Harpies' that. There is absolutely nothing else that our whole family can relate to, besides the war, and since no one likes to talk about the war, it's always Quidditch. But she is immune.

"I haven't seen him all morning, though hope he's alright." And just as the words leave my mouth James comes waltzing in through the doors of the Great Hall, and following soon after is a small figure. "Oh god…he's found another one." I mumble.

"That's horrible. You'd think that after yesterday he wouldn't want anything to do with anybody."

"Yeah and what happened to that girl he was with at lunch yesterday?"

"Obviously, you don't know my brother." Lily chimes in from across the table not looking up from her book.

"Everybody…This is Kim."

"Hello Kim." We all mutter in bland unison. As much as I don't want to admit it this girl seemed nothing like the others. Her hair was a yellowish blonde pulled back in a tight ponytail and her eyes were huge and blue and happy. All of the other girls looked as if they were starved of happiness and frankly…the rest of them looked like they were starved as well.

"Hello…" She says in a confused manner as "Well don't you all seem like a lively bunch?" She says with a smirk. I look up and meet her gaze, while Lily puts down her book so fast she nearly drops it. It wasn't often that James' little friends made quips like that. Hearing such a sarcastic comment leave her lips surprised us all.

"It's hard to be enthusiastic about a different tart every other day." Well isn't our Lily shirty this morning? James drops into his seat his eyes narrowed in rage. Kim lets out a loud hearty laugh.

"Oh really now? Every other day? Little rogue are we?" She turns to look at James who looks like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh please they're exagerating." He murmurs with a roll of his eyes.

"James…you had a different girl glued to your lips yesterday." Dom mutters shaking her silvery hair and rolling her eyes at the blueberry scone she's buttering.

"Hold on...you don't think-I'm not James…lover or anything like that." Kim uncomfortably crosses her arms over her chest. "We're just friends is all, bonded over a game of exploding snap last night." He smiles thankfully at her and I can't bring myself to believe this. James…James Sirius Potter has a girlfriend? As in a girl with breasts that he is not shagging!

"Yeah! Thank you, Kim! And I'd like to add that Jessica is still glued to my lips...well mostly, except for now of course." He ruffles up his hair nervously and I swear I see a sheen of sweat form on his forehead.

"Well excuse me." Lily mumbles obviously embarrassed at her reasonable assumption and leans back away from the table putting her book directly in front of her face signaling the end of the conversation.

"Tell me, Kim, what year are you in? I don't believe we've met." I say trying to direct the conversation away from Lily's mean-streak.

"Oh, I'm a sixth year. I'm in Slytherin though, that's probably why."

"You're in Slytherin?" I look at James in question again, one eyebrow raised. This was so out of the ordinary that I swear soon we'd see Mrs. Norris cuddling with Professor Flitwick.

"Yeah and actually… I sort of have to go. James just wanted me to meet you guys, thought we'd get on well. I've got to go catch up with my boyfriend."

"Oh? And who's that?" Dom asks suddenly eager. Anything to do with boys.

"Oh Scorpius. Y'know Scorpius Malfoy? He's on the Slytherin Quidditch Team." My eyes threaten to bulge out of their sockets. Of course. Of bloody course he has a girlfriend. So, that's why he wouldn't look at me. "Do you know him?" She asks me catching my intake of breath. I can only hope she took it for a scowl.

"Oh yeah...w-we've met once or twice. I don't really know." I stutter out as casually as I can. I look at him across the way my lips a thin line and my brows furrowed, and finally he makes eye-contact. Kim turns around seeing my gaze shift and smiles at her boyfriend. I see the nervous forced smile grace his lips and grip my cup so tight I'm surprised it doesn't shatter.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kim!" I say rather forcefully. I don't want her to be here any longer, if she stays I worry there might be some complications with her face. Due to me. Cursing it.

Luckily she gives James a quick pat on the back with a quick "Ta!" leaving James looking dejected. Dom bends over her plate with a huge smile on her face. "Well if she isn't gorgeous!"

James laughs and shakes his head "Yeah she's magnificent."

"How on earth did you find her?" I ask.

"Last night. I was in a corner with a bottle of firewhiskey mourning our…erm…well being upset. She asked me if I was alright and invited me to play Exploding Snap, we hit it off. She's hilarious and then I mentioned my abnormal amount of cousins and told her I'd introduce her to them." He shrugs and smiles his eyes wispy.

"James Sirius Potter, do you actually like a girl? I didn't think that was bloody possible!" Dom exclaims an excited smile plastered to her face.

"Eh shut up. I've only just met her, and after all she's got a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you can't like her!" I swear the girls face is lighting up with every word she says.

"Okay so I like her. Doesn't change the fact that she's got a boyfriend!"

"Ugh…and Scorpius Malfoy. Of all the slimy Slytherins." Dom says and flashes me an evil smile. My heart sinks. She knows.

"Well I best be going!" I announce interrupting whatever it is that James is about to say, and practically run from the mess hall.

I reach the Common Room (after intending to get ready for the day) and pace. As if one Dom wasn't enough now I have this blasted Kim as competition as well? Bloody hell. Maybe there really isn't anything to get upset about after all…I only slept with the man. I hardly even know him. Though it's not hard to see he's gorgeous. And we did have quite the connection last night. Definitely top 3 of all my drunken encounters and he seemed to enjoy himself as well. I know that even if nothing at all comes of it, not even a friendship, I will always remember that chemistry. That is what I want.

I collapse into a squashy arm chair and after a while of staring into the fire I end up grabbing my homework and deciding to give studying ago. I can't concentrate though. It's pathetic how simply one night of something so meaningless and superficial can seep into your brain. I'm over-analyzing, this is not a good sign. After a half hour of reading the same paragraph over and over I decide to go for a walk to calm my mind.

I wander through the halls heading in the general direction of my first class but with no real urgency in my step. I run my hand along the gritty walls, humming as I go indulging in the cool feeling of the stone against my fingertips. I stop to look out the window a few times, and almost run over a first year when my mind wanders back to the night before. I walk by the library and see a flash of blonde. As I pass, my head down, I hear the sound of feet approaching me. I try to ignore it.

"Rose!" I stop the moment I hear my name and turn around to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy running towards me. "Wait Rose!" He catches up to me and I resist the urge to literally run away. "I need to tell you something…I don't want you to get the wrong idea or-"

"I know, Scorp. You've got a girlfriend. It's alright." A look of confusion and relief appear on his face.

"Wait how did you-"

"Met her at breakfast this morning. Friends with my cousin, careful with that, James shows very little regard for other peoples feelings."

"Oh...right thanks for the warning." He runs his hand over his hair and I swear I can feel the guilt pouring off of him. "You…um you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Didn't you?" His face tenses up and he begins rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry. No of course...no I didn't tell anyone, its okay." I say reaching out to pat his shoulder, but I think better of it and withdraw my hand awkwardly.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much." His head hangs forward and he takes a deep sigh of relief.

"I think Dom knows…but don't worry I don't think she'll tell anyone. Your secret is safe."

"Our secret, you mean?"

"What?"

"You said 'your' secret…it's ours. What I mean is…I won't tell anyone either."

"Oh…well thank you." So he's a nice guy…so what?

"Friends?" He extends a hand to me after a moment of silence. Oh bloody hell he wants to be friends.

"Oh...uh right sure! Friends, of course. We could be friends, why couldn't we be friends?" Bollocks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Puke

Puke. Its the first thing I have seen every morning for the past week. And maybe I'm just in terrible awful denial but there are tons of alternatives. Like food poisoning. Or maybe I've got an ulcer; I had one last year when studying for the O.W.L.S. perhaps it just came back? Oh, or maybe it's cancer I'm not exactly a brand of health, it could totally be cancer (I hope it's cancer). Needless to say, I'm not feeling too great, and this whole bloody 'friendship' bollocks is quite stressful. Trying to forge a friendship with someone you only know through a single encounter isn't exactly realistic. I'm trying to pretend like nothing has happened, like we've always known each other. I don't know why we can't just pretend to still be strangers. He's always waving at me, and smiling at me, and just generally being awful. I haven't been so frustrated in my entire life.

Last week, he sat next to me in potions. He made fun of me when I added fish scales instead of mermaid scales, and ended up covered in a layer of thick green goo. He laughed, I laughed, and then I left and screamed into a pillow for 5 minutes straight. On Wednesday he found an eyelash on my cheek, plucked it off and had me blow on it to make a wish, later that evening I snapped at Dom and called her a twat. And yesterday he gave me that look he gives me, unintentionally, where his eyes turn just a little bit darker and his lips look fuller then usual and I can feel the heat radiating off him, and so naturally I ran off to my bed for an afternoon wank. I hate him. I hate his perfect blonde hair, I hate his ridiculously witty and enticing conversation, and his piercing icy blue eyes and-and,

"Rose, you awake?!" I turn to look at the boy sitting next to me, he's staring at me with an amused smile plastered across his face.

"Yeah…Sorry, just thinking." I say removing the quill I had been worriedly chewing from my mouth.

"About what? You seemed pretty gone there. You fail a test or something?" I frown at him.

"Bugger off, I do actually have a life outside of school. Maybe you should ask me about it once in a while." I quip back.

"Scorpius, Rose! Pay attention!" Says Professor Longbottom, he looks concerned. Very very concerned and I know why. I'm talking to a Malfoy. You'd think that anybody who has been through the war would realize how bonkers any prejudice is, how you should never judge someone because of their name. But somehow there's still judgment, I suppose some things never change. I sigh and look back down at the plant in front of me. I don't know what it is. I suppose he's told us the name of it during the lecture I was ignoring. I peak over at Scorpious' notes trying to see what he has written down. He taps his wand on the parchment, making a duplicate and slides me a copy without looking away from the front of the class. I mutter a 'thank you' and turn back toward the plant on front of me, cursing Scorpious and his good nature.

Its ugly and a dark earthy purple color, and it smells like curdled cheese...and something else, feet maybe? Merlin the thought of feet is probably the worst thing in the world right now. I gulp and a sick look overcomes my face. I stand up and step back from the thing taking a deep steadying breath. Oh merlin I've inhaled the putrid smell again. Scorpious shoots me a quizzical look.

I look at Scorpius and gulp again as my mouth waters and my stomach churns. I look at the door and back at Professor Longbottom and then back at the plant. Its too much. I rush out of the greenhouse to the outside world and throw up all my hopes and dreams of maintaining a decent social standing. With each gag I feel my life ending a little more completely, and then of course, naturally (because what else would happen) I hear footsteps behind me.

"Rose?" I try to turn around to meet whoever it is coming up to me and blurrily spot blonde hair and big round blue eyes. Kim?

I grumble and steady myself as I feel another surge of sick coming on, I bend back over and the rest of the contents from my stomach burst forth in a colorful display onto the grass. I feel Kim's hand on my back and another one holding back my hair and I swear to Merlin, Godric, and even bloody Salazar that if I wasn't in the midst of spewing my brains out I'd turn around and have a go at her for daring to sneak up on me in my vulnerable state. I stay bent over for a few moments longer catching my breath and spitting the taste of vomit out of my mouth, before sitting back onto my heels and wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Kim mutteers a quiet 'scourgify' on the heap of vomit splattered on the ground and there it goes, my sick disappearing into some dirty scourgified netherworld.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah absolutely just, you know, peachy."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No…I'm fine...just a bit hungover is all." I mutter avoiding her eyes at any and all costs. I stand up to go but not before swooning and tumbling sideways into the garden wall.

"You just said you weren't fine. C'mon love, maybe some crackers to settle your stomach yeah?" She extends her hand to steady me, and to my surprise…I take it. She walks me through the castle without a word and I am completely grateful. If I talk I will vomit. If she talks I will vomit. The only thing that holds me together is the familiar pine smell of the castle and the sound of our shoes clicking against stone.

It used to be a coveted secret, the entrance to the kitchens that is, but now with the castle overrun by the grandchildren of the 'marauders' it's a well known fact that all you have to do to enter is tickle the pear and the door will swing open revealing the castles best food (literally) on a silver platter. We walk through the round opening ducking our heads slightly as we go, and when we look back up there's a crowd of house-elves eagerly standing in a row napkins thrown over their wrists.

"Oh!" Kim exclaims when a little house-elf bows before her.

"How can we help Mistress Miller?" The elf questions.

"I think some crackers and soda water will do, thank you." She says with a smirk.

"And some pudding." I mutter before the elf can walk away. In a matter of seconds we are being pushed into armchairs and a plate of crackers, a cup for soda water, and a lovely cabinet pudding are delivered and deposited onto a little coffee table.

"Are you sure you can handle that pudding? Doesn't look like it'd feel very nice after barfing your brains out."

I shoot her a look before taking the largest bite of that pudding that my mouth will allow.

"I guess you can." She mumbles at my enthusiasm as I take another bite. "That does look rather good, is that a chancellor pudding?" She asks scooting a bit closer toward me. My stomach lurches at the taste of the overly sweet desert.

"You wouldn't mind if I-?" She asks and I feel like there's some joke here I'm missing out on. I give her a sideways glance, my mouth still completely full. She takes my spoon from the bowl and takes a bite letting out a little sound of joy as it reaches her lips.

"You know what…" I mutter after swallowing, "Why don't you just take it."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I just wanted a bite."

"No really please." I say a sheen of sweat glistening on my forehead at the thought of having to take another bite. She raises one eyebrow and I nod to her with a little wave of my hands signalling it really is okay. I truly cannot think of a better description for our situation, she's taking my pudding and eating it too. She takes the platter from me and enthusiastically shovels another bite into her mouth.

"So...what were you doing down by the greenhouses anyway?" I ask on the end of a sigh.

"Oh I have a free day…so I was just going to go study in the gardens while Scorpious finished up, we planned to go down to the lake when he was finished, but I'm sure he'll understand it was more important to take care of you." I imagine the two of them sitting in the open sunlight feeding each other strawberries, she kisses his cheek and he looks at her in that way that same way that he's always looking at me. "What were you doing behind the green houses? There's a perfectly good waste basket inside you know."

"Do you like being sick on front of the whole school?"

"Oh, you don't think you're really sick do you? I just realized I had your spoon in my mouth." I chuckle a bit. Her fault.

"I think I have ulcers. I got 'em last year during OWLs too."

"Oh yeah ulcers ouch…" She nods and awkwardly shifts her vision away from me. We sit there a moment and it's completely silent. She takes a deep breath and lets it out of her nose slowly and I try not to let it bother me. I find myself extremely put off by the silence, I wish she'd just let me be now I'm all safe and warm again. I'm sure I have a scowl on my face but I try and relax it, reminding myself that we're both victims here, that she's not at fault, that really we should just string Scorpius up and hack his bollocks.

"You don't like me very much do you, Rose?" She says after a while.  
My ears turn red at having been caught in my very-no-good-thoughts and sputter out  
"N-." but she interrupts me and plows on, "You never really talk to me when I sit with James, and you don't ever say 'hello' in the halls or anything, and I understand you're sick but I can feel you're bothered…I mean really the silence is palpable...I just I don't know" She trails off her hands fidgeting in her lap. I sigh and try not to look too guilty.

"No it's not...it's not that. I'm just having a rough go of it is all. Really, you're fantastic. Clever, beautiful, you take care of James and you fed me." I'm trying to find the good, because it's there. I suppose that's what makes this so difficult, she really is amazing I don't see how anyone could dislike her. "I just...I'm going through a lot," A sympathetic 'oh' escapes her, "And I really don't want to talk about that, but yes, short answer yes, I do like you."

"Thanks Rose. That means a lot, girls don't usually take well to me. I tend to make friends mostly with boys. Then again things always seem to go sour there as well, try to get in my pants and that. I'm sure you know how that is." I actually do, it's not easy being a girl in a patriarchal society. She sighs dreamily "Scorpius was one of the only people that tried to be my friend, you know? I pursued him, he's a gentleman really." I inwardly guffaw, "I'm glad I've made friends with James too, he's really nice and never pushes it." I try my best not to snort but I feel a little tug at the corner of my mouth. "I hope this doesn't come off trite, but I'd really like it if we could be friends." She says it calmly and her eyes slowly sweep from the floor to meet mine. Am I intimidating or something? She seems nervous. I look back at her trying to hide the slew of emotions and clash of thoughts running through my head. Something breaks in me and I see through all the cloudy murky shit that I have created for myself. I see a good, fun, interesting human reaching out to me. I muster up a smile and take her hand.

"I'd like that." I say softly. "And while we're at it if any man tries to bother you, and that includes my cousin, you just come to me and I'll curse him to oblivion and back." She smiles and laughs at the thought. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze of comfort before standing and stretching her arms above her head. "Well…I'd better go meet Scorpious. Are you sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no I'm fine, and anyway I really shouldn't miss anymore arithmancy."

"Do you mind if I walk you?" I smile and respond by inclining my head towards the door.

After an excruciating hour of numbers and me dozing off in my hands I walk to the Great Hall for lunch, my mind on this strange social dynamic I've accidentally created. I know Kim won't sit with us for more than five minutes, she just comes over to say 'hello' to James and spends the rest of her lunch with Scorpious, I assume she has no idea we're friends, she never brings him to sit with us. So I can sit in peace, I can eat in peace, no waves of guilt when I look up and see him staring at me across the hall, Kim with her back turned. I walk in and my stomach flip-flops anyway at the sight of the two of them laughing at some inside joke.

I sit down next to Dom as usual and lay my head on the table dramatically.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Dom exclaims.

"Just bloody fantastic." She puts a hand on the back of my neck and frowns.

"You're not warm or anything."

"Yeah…ulcers don't cause fevers do they?"

"Ulcers? Rose, please don't tell me you're on about that again."

"What do you mean 'on about'? Last year I had them, they're real. Remember? I couldn't eat anything. And anyway I'm probably just dying from dragon pox it's fine"

"You didn't eat because you wouldn't leave the common room for two weeks up to our OWLs. Every time I tried to bring you something you said it looked like a distraction and had me throw it out. And you don't have bloody dragon pox you tart."

"I said that?" I say sitting up, "Really when has food ever been anything other then necessary as often as possible?" Dom laughs and throws a chip at me, giggling even harder when I bat it away lazily and throw my head back down onto the table.

"Hello Rose." I hear the cheerful voice of Kim ring through my head. It hurts. Her voice literally hurts my ears. I let out a groan and pout up at her. "Still feeling sick then, I see." She says and pats my back gently.

"Kim!" James exclaims turning her around and scooping her into a hug. I pull my head off the table and turn to look at Scorpius from across the room and he's looking at James. I think I even see him puff out his chest a little. Jealous Mr. Malfoy? I can't help it. I smile a little bit, such petty revenge..

"Want my soup? Might make you feel a little better." Dom offers.

"Ugh absolutely not." My hand quivers even as I look at it. I reach out a shaky hand and take a sip of pumpkin juice trying not to gag.

"Rosie…can I talk to you a moment?"

"Do I have a choice?" I frown as she stands and takes my hand pulling me to my feet and dragging me away from the tables.

"Don't take this the wrong way," She says stepping out the doors to the great hall "but...you couldn't be...y'know...up the duff could you?" She asks.

"'Up the duff', I've always enjoyed that phrase, so eloquent." I say crossing my arms over my chest avoiding the question.

"Rose. I'm serious here."

"I know, I know. I don't think so, I'm just I don't know...eternally hungover, I drank so much that night of the quidditch game. Probably just messed up my stomach or something."

"Could be...y'know that happened to me once, shared two bottles of firewhiskey with your brother actually, sick for a week." I smack her arm lightly.

"You did not feed my baby brother alcohol! You're a terrible influence."

"Oh don't be fooled the urchin knicked it straight from our liquor cabinet."

"Something really should be done about that boy." I say sarcastically, in actuality I'm glowing with sisterly pride. "Anyway, I'm fine, it's fine, we're all happy and fine." I insist wiping the glean of sweat from my forehead. She notices and frowns but takes my hand anyway when I offer it, pulling her back into the Great Hall. Kim is sitting back with Scorpius his arms wrapped sickeningly around her waist and his lips on her neck. Didn't take him for the public display type but godric if he doesn't look happy. It's stupid but I find myself imagining myself wrapped up in his arms, him kissing my cheek, and me giggling back with that same proud grin. I stare at him from across the hall as I walk back and just when I think I've had enough he turns away from Kim, sees me and he smiles.

 **Authors note: I never thought I'd use my talents on describing the feeling of vomiting so often. Sorry about that buy essential to the story yada yada.**


End file.
